Ideal Situations
by Carres1220
Summary: Cassidy wakes up in Middle Earth after a disastrous plane ride. Instead of it being an ideal situation, Cassidy is stuck in the body of a LOTR character and thats not the worst of it. Another passenger came along for the ride...R


Hey, all…this is an intro chapter and I'm kind of hesitant about the whole story idea. Let me know what you think…Trust me it's not a Mary-Sue but there is romance. Ah, I don't know…if it gets some decent reviews I'll keep going. Gracias

I don't own anything except Mark and Cassidy.

It was four days till Christmas and Cassidy settled back happily into her seat. Well, not happily, because after all she was on an airplane and airplane seats are rather uncomfortable. She actually grimaced as she settled in her seat and cursed her parents for registering her a coach class seat. They were seated behind a thin curtain that separated the satisfied from the miserable…. the delectable dinners from the disgusting ones…the warm blankets from no blankets at all…the…but you get the point. Cassidy's parents were in first class, while she was in coach and she would make sure they never forgot her discomfort. She hated planes to begin with and the fact this was to be an excruciatingly, long trip drove Cassidy wild. She suspected this was the reason her parents placed her in coach. They probably didn't want to tolerate her intolerable behavior on their second honeymoon. It was curious as to why Cassidy was tagging along behind her parents for their romantic journey across Europe. Last time her parents had "abandoned" her as she called it, Cassidy threw a wild party to celebrate. Unfortunately, when the chandelier collapsed in the foyer of their house due to the antics of some freshman from Cassidy's high school, her parents did not buy her frantic excuses that the bolts had rusted over. She was grounded for a month and was never allowed to stay home alone again. Now, she was being dragged across Europe, following her lovesick guardians. Not that she minded Europe. Cassidy could appreciate the greatness of the architecture, the timeless art, and the somewhat stuck-up people. But she would rather be in the company of someone other than her parents, which is completely understandable.

The company of the man seated across the aisle from her, seemed much more preferable. Cassidy had been sneaking glances at him all afternoon. He was absolutely gorgeous with his curly raven hair, lean figure, and British accent. Earlier on the flight he had asked the stewardess for a pillow and Cassidy was a sucker for accents, so now she was decidedly in love with the delicious specimen. The only problem was she didn't know how to tell him of her ardent feelings. No doubt he would assume she was insane and if he ever met her parents they would assure him that he was right. So, she lusted after him in silence, positive that she would never see him once the flight was over. A few hours passed with Cassidy alternating between sleep and consciousness. Finally, a stewardess rolled the food cart to Cassidy's row and asked her whether she wanted chicken or fish.

"I'll have the fish," Cassidy said.

The stewardess smiled an insincere smile, "Oh I'm sorry, dear. It seems I just gave out the last fish platter, but we have a few chickens left over."

Cassidy rolled her eyes, wondering why the stewardess even bothered asking. She shrugged and nodded her understanding even though she absolutely detested chicken. The stewardess rolled the cart away, no doubt satisfied that she had another disgruntled coach passenger. Then a miracle happened.

"Excuse me?" The British boy leaned across the aisle, "I couldn't help but overhear your predicament. It appears that I took the last fish. Would you like it?"

Cassidy shook her head, unable to voice her refusal, "He is so beautiful."

He cocked his head in confusion, "Pardon me?"

She threw her hands over her mouth and blushed, "Um, I said that is so beautiful of you."

Her mystery man chuckled, "Well, thank you. I try to do beautiful things. Are you sure you don't want it? You looked repulsed at the sight of the chicken and I really don't mind switching."

"No, that's quite all right. I think I'll manage."

"Bloody brave of you," he said, "I don't fancy the sight of that chicken now that I've had a better look, but anything for chivalry."

"How decent of you," Cassidy said.

"Quite. Traveling to England for the holidays, are you?" he asked conversationally, as he popped a steaming piece of salmon into his mouth.

Cassidy looked hungrily at the salivating dish, "Yes, with my parents. Second honeymoon and all that."

He looked sympathetically at her, "Must be rough."

"I'm hoping they spend a lot of time in their room, while I wander the streets of Europe causing mischief."

"Ah, yes. You may get in some trouble for that. Name's Mark by the way." He reached across and shook her hand.

"Cassidy."

"Lovely name."

"Thank you. It was my grandmother's."

There was a pause, while they chewed their food, Mark with some pleasure while Cassidy was trying to force the dry meat down her throat.

"So why were you in the U.S.?" she asked, after giving up on her food.

"Work," Mark said shortly.

"Oh, what do you do?"

"I'm an entertainer?"

Cassidy stirred awkwardly in her seat, "Are you a stripper?" The woman seated next to her glanced sharply at Mark before giving a disapproving glare. Mark thought it was funny though. He let out a short burst of laughter and proceeded to choke on his roll. After Cassidy slapped him on the back a couple of times, he caught his breath.

"No, I happen to look a lot like one of the characters from the movie Lord of the Rings when I'm all done up, so I go around with a few other actors putting on short skits for parties and other events. You know like the characters at Disney World."

"Ah, I saw the first one," Cassidy said, "But none of the others."

Mark's jaw dropped. Lord of the Rings was his life and he liked to consider himself a representative of Legolas Greenleaf for horny women everywhere. The gig had gotten him laid more than once. Okay, more like twenty times.

"It's a bloody brilliant movie," he began, "Loads of action and drama. I actually take on the role of the primary elf. His name's Legolas."

"Oh you're the hot one?"

Mark rolled his eyes, "Yeah I guess you could say that. "

Cassidy sighed, "Oh, he's gorgeous. Do you happen to have his blonde wig, on you? I'd love to see what you look like dressed up.

"No," Mark said and eyed Cassidy, a bit disgruntled that this pretty girl was more interested in his character rather than him.

"Oh," She said, looking put out, "That's all right. Maybe you can send me a picture."

"Right then."

Unfortunately at that moment, a large bolt of lightning flashed somewhere close to the plane. Cassidy nearly jumped out of her seat, but Mark clamped a hand over her arm. He smiled reassuringly, "Just a storm, love."

She gulped and nodded. Cassidy wouldn't admit to him that she was terrified of flying. Well, she was actually terrified of crashing. The plane was jostled by the wind, causing the apparent panic of more than a few passengers. But the sudden drop of the plane caused the real chaos. A woman near the front end of the cabin screamed. Cassidy thought it sounded like her mother and she suddenly wished she was with her parents. Her hands gripped the arm rails as she started to pray. Mark looked over at her, wishing he could find some comfort in prayer.

"You religious?" he asked, trying to break through her terror.

"Only when I'm about to die."

"How often does that happen?"

"You'd be surprised," Cassidy managed a weak smile, glad that at least her sense of humor was still intact, even if her courage was not. Mark grinned back but when the plane dropped again, his face turned white and he too gripped his arm rests. Maybe, they would have reached out to each other to hold hands but each of them was so wrapped up in their horror that they could only concentrate on breathing. Around them passengers were in states of panic and disbelief. Even the flight attendants were terrified. That's when Cassidy knew they were in trouble. Suddenly, a wave of relief washed over her. In all of this chaos, Cassidy felt calm, almost dreamy.

"_Maybe this is what happens when you die"_, she thought. She looked around at the other passengers and no one else seemed to be acting this way. The woman next to her was crying silently, holding a picture of what seemed to be her grandchildren. Cassidy looked across the aisle to Mark. Surprisingly, he looked the same as her, strangely calm. His eyes were glazed over and he was staring ahead. Cassidy wasn't surprised at all when everything went black.

Ok, it'll be longer next chaper. This was just to get a feel for what kind of response I'll get. Trust me, LOTR people will be coming in soon…but not in the way you think

Read and Review!!!!!!!


End file.
